The present invention relates to aircraft and pertains particularly to a conversion system for converting a ground engaging motorcycle to an airborne vehicle.
Both ground based vehicles and airborne vehicles are well known in the art. There have been in the past many attempts to devise a suitable vehicle for both ground travel and air travel. Such vehicles have not been entirely satisfactory and have not gained wide spread acceptance.
Most prior art approaches to the combined ground base and air vehicles had attempted to provide folding type of wing structures for the typical passenger automobile. The power-to-weight ratio of passenger vehicles have in the past tended to make this approach largely impractical.
The recent development of the gliding or para-wing parachute and the powered hang gliders commonly referred to as ultra light aircraft has led to proposals for utilizing the para glider type wing structure for ultra light aircraft. One such approach as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,842 entitled "Flexible Wing Aircraft", issued July 14, 1964 to Craigo et al, utilizes a propeller driven go cart type like vehicle suspended from a hang glider type wing structure. This approach, however, provides primarily an ultra light type aircraft and not a combined manned vehicle and aircraft.
I have developed an improved combined land based vehicle and airborne vehicle.